Wistful Death
by Torn Cardboardbox
Summary: The moment is perfect, the opportunity was excellent, but why isn't he aiming for the kill? [Uchihacest] [Oneshot]


Disclaimer: I don't own… Naruto… beside, who would draw that insane guy?

**Warning:** Boy/Boy pairing, incest, character death and… something?

* * *

**Wistful Death**

The rain pours onto the blood covered Earth, thunder roars angrily overhead. They're just music to Sasuke's ear, he is almost achieving his goal, his revenge, all he needs to do is to kill the murderer, his brother…

Itachi lay there, disarmed; his limbs were cut clean from Sasuke's Kusanagi. There is burn marks and jagged wounds all over hison his body. His normally sleek black hair is scorched, his breath is labour. Near his collarbone, a black sword is ready to take his life away, if it wish.

Sasuke smirks, it is going to end here. The nightmares and his family's murderer. But a doubtful answer from Itachi flash in his mind. _I wanted to test my ability._ Something doesn't make sense to him, he has to know the real reason if there is any real reason at all.

Itachi's charcoal eyes notice the swirling hatred in his brother's eye, he quickly repress the urge to shudder. He will not act weak even if his life is endangered, the strong tends to destroy the weak and he isn't weak at all.

But he knew it was pointless to try escape the inevitable with fake intuition, he can see death before him. Prepare to swing his blade to end his life, his red eyes glaring at his soul.

But a question he knew someone is going to ask but was completely unprepare for, was inquired.

"Why did you kill our-my- family, the clan?" Sasuke asked monotonically, though Itachi knew there was desperation in that empty tone.

Itachi pause, twisting his lips into a small smile. "Because, I hated them. They're fools, believing the clan's name is more important than their own family. They deserved it more, perhaps more than death." Itachi answer, coughing blood from his pale lips.

"What about me? Do you care what are my feelings are, at all?" Sasuke hiss, trying to push down the bubbling anger in his heart.

Itachi angle his head towards the sky, the moment is killing him slowly. "I have cared, I always cared. Whether it was your feelings or your well-being, it is because I love you." Finally, he was able to tell him at last.

Fury rose when he heard those three words, he is not letting Itachi get to him. "You're lying! You said that you were acting like an older brother, and now you say you love me? You have one sick sense of humour."

"…The only reason is… I never wanted to be an older brother. Seeing you so naïve at that age, makes me angry that I seem to have the same cursed name as you. I acted so I can get close to you." Itachi realize that his heart is beating faster as the transaction continue between him and his little brother, who isn't little anymore.

"You tell me to hate you, detest you, and despise you but in return you say you love me?" Sasuke is completely unaware that he already said that line before.

Itachi sigh at Sasuke's immature reason, you think after 9 years would change the guy. Itachi sigh again, mentally. If he had fingers, he would poke his brother's forehead, which he don't because of a certain _accident_.

The raining stopped but he feels his life is still withering away, Itachi wants to do one more thing before he dies.

He transfer his last remaining charka to his eyes, he close his eyes briefly. Suddenly he snap open his eyes, his Mangekyo Sharingan activate.

The world slowly transform into a crimson field, the red moon hung in the darken sky. Sasuke felt Itachi was behind him, when he turn there was two figures. One was a small boy and the other, a tall teen.

Sasuke recongize the scene before him.

The boy wrap his arm around his brother, his legs was still healing. "Nii-san, I can carry myself you know." The boy whine, digging his head against his brother's back.

"You're believing that you can still walk with that leg?" The teen inquiry, raising his eyebrow at the young boy.

"Yup!"

The scene fade and was replace with another one. Sasuke doesn't understand what was Itachi plotting but this is a totally different feeling wash over him, something he never felt for so long; love.

"Are you disgusted with me?" The teen questioned, looking at his little brother.

"No, but why is Otou-san acting weird?" The boy shot back another question.

The scenes keep refering to the happier times with Itachi and him. Sasuke is clueless why is Itachi doing this but his mind register those three words. _I love you…_

As the memories fade, Sasuke found Itachi dead on the ground. His heart clench, Itachi gave his life to give him a good memory of his death. He can feel the satisfaction of his death but his yearning for his brother, his touch, made him feel less satisfying than he thought it would. In the end, his brother only gives him misery.

"ITACHI!"

* * *

A/N: Grade 10 can be such a pain… Well I can say this is my first time to write Yaoi, incest, angst and Naruto fanfiction. Thanks for reading. I do enjoy Itachi's character but I kind of made him a little OOC. As well with Sasuke… I think… Need some critism here…

I don't care if I'm not accurate of what Itachi and Sasuke said. I only got some pieces of what the heck they said. I only focus on the storyline… I'll write Naruto fanfiction more when I get the chance. I'm more into Naruto Centric stories but I thought of trying something new.

Also I kind of hurry on this one… I just wrote it from the top of my head. Man, I sure write long A/N…

_"If I die, would you cry for me? If you die, I wouldn't give a damn even if you are alive." _-Jack


End file.
